Brothers
by Cinos Sliat Yfful Oroz
Summary: After years of searching Tails real older brother finds him. What will this mean for the poor fox. Couples: TailsXCream SonicXAmyXOC


**Hi guys this is my first fanfic, so if you have any helpful criticism I won't mind it so enjoy ****. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SONIC AND ALL THAT!!!!!!!!**

In an isolated house in Mystic Ruins a two tailed fox squeezed out from underneath a pile of scrap metal holding a half inch monkey wrench, the fox's name was Miles Prower but all his friends call him Tails, he jumped when he heard the phone ring.

He picked it up and a small, calm and (in Tails' case) beautiful voice was heard "Hello Tails, Amy and I are going to the park would you like to come?" came Cream's, a long eared rabbit whom was very polite and well mannered, voice. "Y-y-yeah Cream I'll meet you there"

"Okay, bye"

Tails has had a crush on Cream for years but never said anything to her or anyone except for his big brother Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails rushed out the door after remembering his and Cream's brief conversation.

The Train ride to Station Square was pretty uneventful except for Tails giving a hobo a few dollars.

The park wasn't a far away walk from the train station, so he got there in a few minutes to see Cream and Amy setting up a picnic next to the forest and next to them was a tied up Sonic, obviously Amy's doing.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Tails, glad you could come" came Creams voice.

"Hi" was all Amy said looking suspiciously at Sonic as if he was going to spin dash out of his bindings.

"Yo, lil' bro," said Sonic with a grin. "Glad someone's, here to untie me."

Tails laughed as he walked over and untied Sonic.

After that the four sat down Amy pulled out the ingredients for chilli dogs. Sonic and Tails sat drooling as Amy crafted the magnificent art work, well in Sonics' and Tails' cases anyway, Amy offered it to Sonic, who went to grab it, unfortunately Amy pulled it behind her back before he could get the tasty treat.

"Ah, ah ,ah not without a kiss," Amy said puckering up. But what she didn't realise, was Tails was sat behind Amy, he winked at Sonic who grinned. Amy felt the hand behind her back suddenly get lighter, she turned around to see Tails licking chilli off of his face. As he pulled a thumbs up

"Tbis ib delbioub abes"

"THAT WAS A SPECIAL RECIPE FOR SONIC!" she screamed as she chased Tails with her Piko Piko Hammer in rage. Sonic was having a laughing fit and Cream was giggling

After Amy's rage had subsided they sat back down and continued to eat.

Meanwhile a figure made its way through the forest at first looking for food and nourishment until it came across to the edge of the forest to see Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream eating. The figure came out into the open and shakily walked over to the group when it was a few feet away it stopped. "M-miles is that you," Tails looked, up after hearing his real name which barely anyone knew, just in time to see the figure collapse to the ground.

Tails ran over to him an saw something that shocked him, it was a two tailed fox, not unlike himself, he had three bangs on his head, he looked a bit shorter than Sonic, he had white and blue striped shoes and orange fur but on both tails he had a long white strip of fur.

"Sonic we need to get him to a hospital," he said to the hedgehog now stood beside him.

"Got it, you three meet me there," Sonic said before lifting the fox up and running off at incredible speeds.

"Who was that?" asked Amy.

"Yeah he looks an awful like you, except for his tails," added Cream

"I don't know but I want to find out, come on we need to hurry to the hospital."

_The hospital was on the other side of town, which is five minutes for Sonic but who knows how long for us three_ Tails thought. After discussing this they decided the best thing to do would be flying to the hospital.

Tails whirled his namesake and lifted off the ground while beside him Cream was flapping her his furiously, she then picked up Amy and they were off, speeding through the air, Tails loved being in the air the clouds above _and _beneath him.

They continued to fly until they saw Station Square General Hospital or S.S.G.H. for short.

They slowly descended to the ground below and the concrete came nearer and nearer. When they landed Amy jumped off Creams ankles and brushed herself off, in time to see Tails running inside the hospital.

"Hey wait up for us, Tails," yelled Amy running after him Cream tailing behind her.

They ran inside to see Tails talking to Sonic in the waiting room.

"...they're going to let us see him in a few minutes; they just need to check his vitals,"

Before they could sit down a nurse called them in, "You can come and see him now."

They rushed into the fox's room to see him about to eat some of his tomato soup; but as soon as he saw Tails he dropped the spoon into the bowl.

"M-Miles is that you?"

"Who are you and how do you know my real name," asked Tails

"It's me, Ben, I'm your brother."

**A/N Sorry this chapter's short I can't write long stories to save my life, lol, anyway R&R.**


End file.
